Pearls
by Wildfire63010
Summary: Thalia decided to stay in the Lotus Casino instead of chance the hunters. For more reasons than one. Many of the reason she doesn't even know. 2 years later, during peace... Fights brew. Sacred things are stolen. People die and people are left alone. Beings older that Time itself stir. And no one stops to ask... Why?
1. Chapter 1: The Council

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! I will be alternating between this and GBADA(Graced By A Di Angelo). Also, a warning, there will be a little bit more intense language in this fanfic. Not that much, but I just wanted to give you guys a warning. So without further ado, here is my 2nd story, The Lotus.**

**The Lotus**

**Chapter 1: The Council**

**Thalia's POV:**

The Olympian Throne Room was lit up with hundreds of torches. Hestia's hearth aswell. I started noticing liitle things like that, and that the fact that Aphrodite blushed when she looked at Percy. I could tell what the goddess was thinking. I even blushed when I thought about what she was thinking. I let my ADHD take control so I could notice everything. All of this to tune out of Zeus praising my actions in the quest. Not saying that I didn't deserve them, I just get embarassed when my father praises me in front of other people. Not to mention, 22 other gods, 2 demigods and a satyr.

I had just started paying attention when Artemis said, "My faithful companion, Zöe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak with you privately." Percy turned to Annabeth and they had a quick conversation that I didn't catch.

_ Of course, _I thought, _Percy knows who Artemis will pick, and he's trying to persuade Annabeth not to join._

Just then, Artemis turned around. She looked up and said, "I will have a new lieutenant, if she will accept." Percy muttered something under his breath, and Artemis said, "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join The Hunt?"

My heart suddenly started beating faster than I thought humanely possible. I looked around confused. _Why would she pick me!?_ I thought, _She knows that I've always hated Z__ö__e... Maybe now that Z__ö__e is gone, Artemis thinks that I'll join. But she knows what the answer will be. But, then there's the prophesy to think about. Maybe she thinks I'll join to escape it. But, I have another idea._

"No, I won't. I am sorry, Lady Artemis, but I will not join The Hunt."

Artemis looked surprised, confused, and angry at the same time. "Why not, Thalia? You have no reason not to join, and you also have the prophesy to think about! Just look at how Luke almost manipulated you into betraying Olympus!" I noticed Hermes's looked depressed at the mention of his traitor of a son. Artemis continued, "Luke survived that fall, he could easily manipulate you again. You turn 16 tomorrow, Thalia. Listen to reason."

I looked Artemis dead in the eyes, and said, "Lady Artemis, I now know that Luke is a traitor to Olympus that has sided with Kronos. I will not be manipulated so easily. This prophesy will not be mine. There is another way. And I will be taking it."

Artemis looked like she was about to blast me into Elysium. Zeus spoke up, "Artemis, my Daughter doesn't want to join The Hunt. If anyone needs to listen to reason, it is you. Sit down, and let us finish this council."

The council continued as normal, although when the vote came around for whether to kill us or not, Artemis voted against us. Thankfully the vote was 7-5, so we didn't get blasted. After the council adjourned, Percy and Annabeth took Blackjack to Camp Half-Blood. Zeus stopped me before I could get in the elevator that would take me back to New York.

"Thalia, what is this...other plan, you speak of? I haven't a clue and I don't want you getting into any trouble without my knowing what your intentions are." Zeus looked concerned.

I smiled and said, "Three words, Father. The Lotus Casino."

**Sorry for a short chapter, I just wanted to give you guys a preview. Chapter 2 will be out on Sunday! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening(The Storyline Split)

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating when I said I would, I kind of got grounded, then my computer broke and I had to get a new one. Aaaannnnddd I probably sound like I'm just making excuses at this point. * Sighs *, let's just get on with the story... **

**The Lotus**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

**Thalia's POV:**

The sound of someone knocking on my door awoke me. I sat up and yawned. Today was what, the 5th day? 6Th? I had no idea. I got up and almost opened the door when I remembered that I slept in my underwear.

"Just a minute, let me get dressed!" I called out as I opened my suitcase. I had decided to abandon the punk style when I came to the hotel. I pulled out a cobalt blue dress. A little fancy, but hey, I was staying at a 5-star Vegas hotel. I didn't have time to do anything with my hair, so I just let it stay down.

"Come in," I said, after checking my appearance. I looked up and was surprised to see Percy walk in.

"Hey, Thalia," he said. My response was probably something like, "uh, um, h-hi." Percy laughed.

I ran up and hugged him, making him uncomfortable. I couldn't figure out why though.

"Why are you here, Percy?" I asked.

"To get you out, Thals," he said, leaving me even more confused. He saw my expression and said, "It's been 3 years, Thalia. The both wars are over, we won."

I gave him a confused look, "There was a second war?"

Percy nodded and recounted what happened after I went to the Lotus. How he, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson had gone into the Labyrinth, the battle that followed, and the death of Daedelus. He also talked about how Kronos took over Luke's body and how Kronos invaded Manhattan. He spoke of Luke's redeeming act and his sacrifice. He also talked about what happened that December, how he and my brother's memories were erased and they switched places, Percy going to the Roman camp and Jason going to Camp Half-Blood, and how they had traveled to Rome, then Athens, and defeated Gaea.

We walked out into the hallway, and Percy turned to me,"Could you open that window down there, Thals?"

He pointed to the window at the end of the hallway, and immediately my stomach did flips, realizing what he was planning. "Percy, you know I can't control the winds..." I trailed off, afraid more of what Percy _didn't _know than what he did know.

"You've never even tried, I guarantee you could if you just tried."

I knew he had me backed into a corner. I gave him an 8 on the evil look scale and flicked my fingers. The window blew open.

Percy got a devilish smile and sprinted toward the window and gestured for me to follow. I used the winds to catch up as I told my fear of heights to shut up. Percy dove out the window, and I reluctantly followed.

NEVER CLOSE YOUR EYES WHEN FALLING FROM AN EIGHT STORY BUILDING. EVER.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a midnight black pegasus butt hurtling toward my face. I corrected my fall and landed safely of Blackjack's hindquarters. Blackjack whinnied as Percy told him what all had happened in the hotel. Blackjack always wants to know _everything_ that happened when he isn't with Percy. Blackjack whinnied again and I guessed he was laughing. Then he turned and looked at me like I was insane. Percy probably told Blackjack how I had hugged him. There was something I didn't know, and I didn't like it.

Pegasi can fly many times faster than an airplane, so soon I saw the skyline of New York looming ahead. There was a thunderstorm right over the Empire State Building, so my Dad was mad at somebody. Probably Poseidon, bur you never know with my Dad, maybe it was Hera? Anyway, we landed on Half-Blood Hill and I jumped off of Blackjack and ran towards Cabin 1.

I walked in and saw Jason sitting on a cot next to my alcove, reading a book. Jason looked up from his book and I saw him shift through a multitude of emotions in a matter of a second. Confusion, shock, and happiness were prominent.

"Thalia, I...haven't seen you in forever. How have you been for the past 13 years?" Jason asked. He looked at my dress in confusion, and said, "You dropped the punk/goth theme?"

I wanted to punch him, but he _was_ my little brother. I sighed, "Yeah, It just kind of grew old. People could always single me out in pictures because I only ever wore midnight black. I also grew out of the whole 'rebellious' thing."

Jason was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and was confronted by Chiron. "Ms. Grace...I believe you have some explaining to do."

**Percy's POV:**

What's worse than trying to subdue a frightened Blackjack after he saw a Cyclops working with Leo and Nyssa in the forge?

Getting ditched by someone you just rescued. As per usual, as I turn around to take my things out of Blackjack's saddlebags, Thalia magically disappeared. I rushed around camp, trying to find her and tell her that she forgot her suitcase.

Connor Stoll came up to me and asked why I was yelling about a 'bootcase'. No words can describe Connor and Travis's stupidity sometimes. I told him to go eat a candy bar. It came out harsher than I meant, but it got the point across. After 30 minutes of searching, I gave up and trudged back to Cabin 3. As soon as I sat down on my bed, the conch horn blew for lunch. I sighed, got up and sprinted over to where Thalia and Jason were walking. Thalia looked distraught, and I silently asked Jason about it. He shook his head. Maybe family problems? Their mom wasn't really dead?

I pushed that to the back of my mind and tried to think about less dangerous things, like my mom, or fuzzy puppies, or the Minotaur. Anything but Thalia's personal problems. She'd electrocute me if I got involved.

We got to the pavilion and sat at our separate tables. I picked up my cup and thought about what I wanted to drink. I thought back to one time when me and my mom went to a restaurant in Brooklyn, about a drink I'd tasted. I suddenly remembered the name, "Piña Colada, Non-alcoholic." My glass filled with a whitish-yellow liquid, complete with one of those tiny umbrellas. I picked up my food and burned the biggest piece of BBQ that I had. I returned to my table and ate in silence.

Soon after lunch, I had archery with Chiron. Wile he stood abot 5 feet behind me, I managed to ricochet an arrow off of 4 trees, a rock and the toolshed into the ground right in front of Chiron. Hey, I was getting better! I missed Chiron that time! After that, I headed back to my cabin to enjoy the brief respite that I had. I only an hour, I had Latin with Jason, then I had metalworking with Leo. At least Leo would laugh when I fail miserably. I also taught swordplay to the Apollo and Hermes cabin after that. Swordplay was really the only activity I _really_ excelled at. The only person at camp to ever beat me was Chris Rodriguez. I looked up at the sea-green clock on the wall. I then sighed and got up. It was time to go.

An evil laugh resounded throughout the cavern. "Good...Chiron has taken the bait. Soon even he will kneel. So much to do and so much to prepare..."

**A/N: After this chapter, the story will split into two different storylines. "The Lotus" will be Thalico(ThaliaxNico), while the other story "Pearls" will be Perlia(PercyxThalia).**


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedy

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Not much news though, so here's the chapter!**

**Pearls (Shine Brighter Than Diamonds)**

**Chapter 3: Tragedy**

**Thalia's POV **

"Explaining about what Chiron?" I asked, confused.

Chiron's expression turned dark, "I think you know what, and you are just acting as if you don't" By this point, I was freaking out, I was being told off and having to explain for something I didn't do.

"I really have no idea what is going on."

"Really? You expect me to believe you don't remember stealing the golden fleece and killing Malcom?"

I was shocked. Someone had stolen the fleece and killed Malcom, then blamed it on me? How could they possibly believe that it was me? I had only been at camp 30 minutes. The fleece _was _gone when I got back, though. "Chiron, you honestly believe it was me? The fleece was gone when I got back to camp after having been gone 3 years! Ask Percy, he was with me."

"So Percy was your accomplice?"

"NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! WHY WOULD I TAKE THE OBJECT THAT BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE, AND THEN KILL ANNABETH'S BROTHER!?"

Chiron recoiled. I knew I was going to get in 'trouble' for yelling. "Thalia! You do realize who you are talking to, correct?"

"Of course! I'm talking to a centaur who thinks that I would murder another half-blood and steal the most valuable object at the camp for no reason! What would be my motive? What reason would I have to steal the fleece and kill Malcom?!"

"You did it on Ares's command. You talked to him in the Hotel. I iris messaged you to tell you that Percy was coming, and saw you talking to him. He told you to do it, or he would make your life a living Tartarus." 

"That's all bullshit! I was asleep until Percy knocked on my door! I haven't seen Ares since the winter solstice 3 years ago!"

"Thalia Grace, do NOT use that kind of language with me. You can't tell me that it didn't happen. I saw it with my own eyes! Now, we will finish this discussion later. I have an archery class to teach. Maybe by the time I return, you will be ready to confess." Chiron galloped away and I slumped down onto my bunk. I was being accused of murder and Grand Theft Fluff.

**Percy's POV**

I saw Chrion gallop away from Cabin One towards the archery range. He looked like he had just fought with Dionysus about the importance of heroes. I walked over to him and asked what was going on?

"Percy, major things are afoot. Thalia stole the golden fleece and murdered Malcom. She denied it and asked me to confirm with you. Did you see her do anything suspicious upon her return?"

"No, she jumped off of Blackjack and sprinted towards Cabin 1. So fast that she even forgot her suitcase." I held up the suitcase for him to see.

He frowned, "Very well. She is still under suspicion though." He galloped off towards the archery range. I decided to got to Cabin One and pay my favorite daughter of Zeus a visit.

**Thalia's POV**

"Thalia, I...I know you didn't do it, who cares what Chiron thinks?" Jason said, trying to comfort me.

"I care because I don't want to be blamed of crimes I didn't do!" The door opened and my heart skipped a beat, was Chiron back? I turned around and was greeted by none other than Kelp Head.

"Thalia, I talked to Chiron. He said he believed me about you not doing anything, but that you are still under suspicion." Percy met my eyes.

"Thank you, Percy. I know that I'm not out of the water yet." Percy looked hurt. I had just insulted him without realizing it. "Oh gods, sorry Percy, it's just an expression."

Percy laughed, making me feel better. Jason was on his cot snickering, "Look at you two! You...you..." Jason trailed off, now laughing hysterically.

"Uh...I'm...just going to got get ready for our Greek lessons with Annabeth..." Percy said.

I laughed. "I need to as well, see you later Jason!" Jason nodded and went back to his book. Percy and I left the cabin and walked toward the Big House, where Annabeth taught Greek classes at 1:30. We stepped inside and found out that we were late. Luckily, we were only 5 minutes late.

"Okay, people, get with your partners and start reading!" Annabeth said with a smile. Percy and I were the only ones not paired up, so we were put together. I stumbled through a chapter of The Iliad without much trouble. I passed the book to Percy and he started reading. I wasn't paying much attention and I found Homer very boring to read or listen to. Percy had much more trouble with his chapter and asked me for help. I sighed and looked at where he was pointing.

"That says 'το ποτάμι' or 'the river', Percy."

"What about this?" He asked as he pointed to a long sentence.

"And that says 'Και έτσι διέσχισαν τη Μεσόγειο θάλασσα για να πάρει πίσω στην Ελλάδα, αγνοεί τι αληθινές προθέσεις του ήταν' or 'And so they crossed the mediterranean sea to get back to Greece, unaware of what his true intentions were'." After 10 minutes of this Percy finally finished the chapter. Before starting my second chapter, I went to the bathroom. What I didn't know is that we would never get to finish that Greek class.

**Percy's POV**

After Thalia left to go to the bathroom, I walked over to Annabeth. "Want to go outside and get some fresh air?" I asked.

"Percy, I can't leave right now. I have to help my students." I then proceeded to give puppy-dog-eyes that would have scored a perfect 'ten'.

"Oh, all right. But we have to be back soon, someone might need help." No-one could resist my puppy-dog-eyes. Especially not Annabeth. As we walked outside a strange though made it's way into my mind. _What happens now? _I thought, _Now that we have defeated the Titans and Gaea, what do we do? Peace can be very boring._ A voice as deep as a bass guitar spoke into my mind, _ Soon, Perseus Jackson. Not yet, but soon._ It laughed evilly as it trailed off.

We sat on a bench at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around her. "What happens now?" I asked. Maybe Annabeth could make sense of my strange thought.

"What do you mean?" I explained my thoughts and the evil voice. "That doesn't sound good, Percy. But I really don't know. I don't remember what happened after the gods beat Gaea the first time."

"Maybe it will be just peace..." I trailed off. I heard voices in the distance calling out for Annabeth. The class had discovered our absence. We got up and began walking toward the Big House. I turned to face Annabeth, then leaned in a kissed her. I heard a thump. Annabeth cried out in pain. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking through her heart.

"I-I love you...Percy..." Annabeth said as she collapsed lifeless.

"NO!" I screamed. I looked to where the arrow had come from. I saw Nico Di Angelo, atop Half-Blood Hill, holding a bow and grinning maliciously.

**A/**N: Cliffhanger much? Anyway, Greek translations courtesy of Google Translate.


	4. Chapter 4: What Will Be

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Quick news. I am going to be writing for Pearls a lot more often that The Lotus. Why? **

**1): I don't really like the Thalico pairing.**

**2)[MUCH MORE IMPORTANT]: I have a good idea about how I want the storyline of Pearls to be. With the lotus? Absolutely nothing. Writers. Block. Sucks.**

**Pearls (Shine Brighter That Diamonds)**

**Chapter 4: What Will Be...**

**WARNING: SEVERE LANGUAGE**

**Thalia's POV:**

I walked out of the bathroom and started my way back towards the Big House. As I got closer, I saw there were lots of people rushing towards Half-Blood Hill. I sprinted over and saw Percy clutching the lifeless body of Annabeth. He looked at me, mouthed 'Nico' and pointed toward the hill. I understood and nodded. Percy gently laid Annabeth down and ran towards the hill with me in tow.

**Percy's POV:**

I was seething with anger at Nico. No other words can describe the amount of anger I felt. I raced up the hill and across to the other side of the road. I looked around and saw Nico looking for a dark place so he could shadow-travel away. I motioned for Thalia to follow me towards Nico. She nodded and used the winds to catch up to me.

"You catch up to him and try to stall him, and I'll sneak around behind him," Thalia said. "Just be careful, he may have more arrows."

I caught on to what she was saying, "You think he'd shoot me? The guy who saved his life from Thorn?"

She smiled sadly, "Annabeth was there, too. She played just as much a part in saving his life as you did." Thalia sprinted ahead of me and to the right. She was camouflaged with the trees, making it so even if Nico looked directly at her, he wouldn't see her.

I ran up and tackled him. Nico struggled, but I was to strong for him. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SHOOT ANNABETH!?"

Nico smirked, "I take orders from higher up. Bigger things are happening than you realize. Bigger than the Titan war. Bigger than even Gaea."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everything," Nico said with a grin. He had noticed that I loosened my grip, so he kicked me in the chest. He got up and ran away...right into Thalia.

"Thalia? What are you doing here."

"TO AVENGE ANNABETH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Thalia screamed. Trust me, Thalia isn't one you want to piss off. Thalia punched Nico in his soft spot. "TELL US WHO THE HELL SENT YOU OR YOU'RE GONNA TASTE LIGHTNING!"

Nico started to say something but stopped.

"Tell us. Now. Before I send you to tartarus the hard way." As Thalia talked, she unsheathed her spear. It crackled with azure lightning.

Nico realized something, then melted into a shadow and escaped back to wherever.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Thalia yelled as she drove her spear a foot and a half (0.48 meters) into the ground.

"Thals, it's not worth it, lets just go back to camp." Thalia nodded sadly and reduced her spear back into a mace canister. We started the mile(1.6 kilometer) trip back to Camp Half-Blood.

When we got back to camp, Thalia said she needed to talk to me about something and to meet her in Cabin 2. I agreed and truged towards it while Thalia told the camp the bad news.

Thalia stepped into Cabin 2. She looked at me and smiled sadly. "Percy, I...I..." she broke down and started crying. Crying is contagious, especially after someone close to you dies, so naturally I started crying too. We both needed a hug so I got up and tried to comfort her. Thalia looked at me like I was crazy, but accepted it. We just stood there and cried for a good hour. Finally Thalia pulled away and looked me in the eyes. She leaned in and started to kiss me. My thoughts were muddled and my mind was in the gutter so I accepted it. After about 15 seconds though, I pulled back. Thalia stepped, horrified, just realizing we had kissed.

"Hey," I said, trying to comfort her, "Everyone needs a good kiss once in a while."

She smiled and stepped forward, kissing me again. And the crazy part? We both enjoyed it.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But anyway, not much new with this chapter, except the beginnings of Perlia. **

**Also, Introducing the Beta Reader of this fanfic, User 'Jake Wolf'!**


	5. Chapter 5: We Burn A Shroud

**A/N: Again, not much news. On with the chapter!**

**Pearls (Shine Brighter than Diamonds)**

**Chapter 5: We Burn a Shroud**

**Thalia's POV:**

The rain pounded against the roof of my cabin, keeping me awake. I looked over and saw Jason snoring. I rolled my eyes. Boys could sleep through anything. I spent my time 'wisely', thinking about what had happened today. Most importantly, the kiss. When I leaned in, it had felt like impulse, but what was it really? I wondered if Percy was awake, thinking about it as well.

**Percy's POV:**

My eyes stung from crying. The rain didn't help the fact that I couldn't sleep. Now that my thoughts were somewhat clear, I thought back to what had happened earlier. Annabeth had been everything to my. My best friend, and my girlfriend among other things. It didn't seem fair. She survived Polyphemus, Atlas, Kampë, Kronos, Tartarus, and Gaea, only to die by an arrow to the back. Then how had I honored her memory? I had gone and kissed Thalia the day Annabeth had died. My accepting the kiss, it was just impulse, wasn't it? I wondered if Thalia was awake, thinking about it as well.

**Thalia's POV:**

The rain continued into the next day. In fact, we had to burn Annabeth's shroud under the cover of a tarp. It was gray and was embroidered with a golden owl. All of the Athena campers helped carry the shroud to the light gray brazier set out. They threw it into the smoky gray fire, and when it burned completely, the smoke swirled into the shape of an owl.

"Avert your eyes!" Chiron said, although everyone knew the drill already. A bright light filled the room as Athena flashed in. She walked over to the brazier, nodding to her children, and tapped the side of the brazier. The brazier melted into a pool of gray liquid, putting out the fire, then vanished.

Athena looked back at us. "One last blessing for my daughter Annabeth." She snapped her fingers and thunder boomer across New York. She spotted Percy in the crowd. "Percy Jackson. Thank you for making my daughter's final years happy ones. Also, Thalia Grace. Thank you for giving my daughter a chance to find a home here at Camp Half-Blood." She noticed me in the crowd and smiled at me sadly, then strode out from under the tarp.

Chiron turned to face us. "Hail Annabeth, the deceased daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare." Everyone looked down. "Hail," we said in unison.

**Percy's POV:**

I barely lasted through the funeral ceremony without completely breaking down in public. It didn't help that afterwards, Thalia said to meet her, again. In my cabin this time, instead of Cabin 2. I went back to my cabin and waited for Thalia. About 20 minutes later, Thalia walked in.

"Hey Percy," She said sadly.

"Hey Thals. Why did you want to meet me again?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you in private about what happened yesterday." _Oh gods, here it comes, _I thought. "Percy, why would I get the impulse to kiss you? Especially after your girlfriend had just died."

"I don't know, Thals, I don't know why I accepted it either. I guess I was hurt and needed someone to comfort me," I replied. I myself wasn't even sure of the answer, so I knew that Thalia wouldn't.

"Percy, that may be true, but why did we kiss the second time?"

"I don't know...I..." I trailed off, not having an answer.

Thalia smiled. "I do," she said as she leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away, "Thalia, I-" I got cut off as she brought me in for another kiss. I didn't pull away this time. In fact, Thalia did.

"Percy, I...I love you, Percy. I have since I first saw you when you got me out of the tree."

I was taken aback by this. "Thalia, I...you...what?"

Thalia laughed, "Percy, do you want to know the reason behind me not joining the hunters? So I wouldn't have to swear off love, and more importantly, you."

I smiled. "Thalia, I, ever since...we...you..." I couldn't think of the right words to say. But then by some miracle, wisdom flew from my mouth, "To hell with the formalities, Thalia, just kiss me again." Thalia laughed and did as she was told. It quickly evolved into a full on make out session. I'm not going to go into any detail though.

The rest of the day was spent doing our normal activities, minus Greek. That night after lights out, we sneaked out to the beach and drank a 6-pack of cokes while staring at the stars. I leaned over and had almost kissed Thalia when a conch horn sounded.

**Thalia's POV:**

Here we go, finally getting some alone time, when a battle horn sounds. And right as Percy was about to kiss me! Perfect timing, right? Anyway, we separated and made it look as if we were coming out of our cabins. In a matter of 5 minutes, everyone was present as we watched an aetheopian drakon breaking down the border of the camp. With every ram, my tree lost a few leaves and turned grayer. _Of course, _I thought, _without the fleece, the camp's borders are weak again!_ I turned to Percy and relayed the information. We had to stop the drakon from destroying the barrier. At least it hadn't thought of attacking the tree yet.

As Percy and I ran towards the drakon I yelled, "HEY UGLY! LEAVE MY CAMP ALONE!"

"Really, Pinecone Face? That's the best you can come up with?" Percy smiled and I laughed in spite of the situation.

"Like, you could do much better, Kelp Head!" He laughed at my 'insult'. We charged into battle against the drakon. I unsheathed my spear from it's mace container and unleashed Aegis. Percy drew riptide and the new shield that Leo had made for him. We played tag-team, one person taking the front and keeping the drakon's attention, while the other took the flank and attacked from the side. Eventually we managed to defeat it, and we were happy until I saw Percy's leg. It was steaming and turning yellow.


	6. Chapter 6: A Trial and A Promise

**Pearls (Shine Brighter Than Diamonds)**

**Chapter 6: A Trial and A Promise**

**Percy's POV:**

I didn't notice anything...until I looked at my leg. It had turned a dark yellow color. _Oh gods, _I thought, _ I'm turning into cheese. _ We started running to the Big House, where Michael Nicolas, the camp's 'after hours' medic, was stationed. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. It was almost as if the venom was affecting my vocal chords when it was still in my leg...or...no. I wasn't going to think like that. I pointed at my mouth, while making it look like I was talking. Thalia cocked her head to said. This time I pointed to my throat and shook my head violently. Thalia's eyes widened, understanding.

"Don't worry, Percy, You'll be fine. We just need to get you to the Big House." Thalia looked at me like I was a nuclear bomb, waiting to go off. Consider it was an Aetheopian Drakon that bit me, I probably was. We were about halfway there when the worst possible thing happened. My foot turned on a stone and the last thing I saw was the ground rushing up to meet my face.

**Thalia's POV:**

I heard a thump and turned around to see that Percy had tripped and had gotten knocked unconscious.

"Shit!" I said, "Now I'm going to half to carry you the rest of the way there!" I picked him up and started to carry him, calling for help at the same time. _They can't hear you, _A female voice spoke into my mind.

"What? Who are you?" I asked, struggling to get Percy to the Big House. _I am who you fight, yet you need. I am who you seek but will never find. I am who you hate, but am your friend._

"Quit talking in riddles! Why can't they hear me?" I asked angrily. _That was an Aetheopian Drakon. When they bite their prey, they set them in a state of limbo. No one can hear them or see them._

"Then why am I here too." I asked. My legs suddenly felt heavy. _You are either extremely lucky or extremely unlucky. Right as the Drakon bit Percy, you nudged his arm. Therefore you are in limbo as well. Unfortunately, you will also share his pain._ I looked down and saw that my leg had turned yellow as well. I felt faint.

"H-how do we escape?" I asked, my voice growing more hoarse with every word. _That is simple, _the voice sounded sad, _You either die, or heal yourself. __There is another option, however._

"What..is...it?" I asked, barely able to talk. _I...might be able to get you out. But only by showing you a vision. If I do this, I might as well show you the root of your problems..._

Suddenly I wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. I was on top of the Empire State Building. I looked to my right and saw Percy conscious, but looking below us. I looked to my left and saw the person I least expected to see.

"Artemis?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Thalia." Artemis smiled at me. She must have gotten over what happened at the council. "It is not me you need to focus on. Look below us." I looked down and saw an old man standing on the roof of the building. Wondering where we were if he was standing on the roof, I looked down and saw we were on the spire.

"Finally...after five thousand years...I rise." The old man said. I noticed that he had large cuts all over his body. Warning bells were going off in my head. Five thousand years? Rising?

"Who is this guy?" I asked Artemis.

"I...don't know. All I know is that he sent the Drakon." Artemis replied, worried.

The old man raised his fist toward the sky, "Don't think that I don't know you are there, Artemis, Thalia Grace, and Percy Jackson. You will know my power soon enough. I will raise New Atlantis from the ashes of the First Great Age! None shall withstand me! Not even my cruel wife and our horrible son!" With that, he dropped to one knee and punched the Empire State Building. Lightning

struck the spire and sent me, Percy, and Artemis flying. I looked back and saw the top 10 floors of the Empire State Building crumble. I looked higher and saw Olympus shimmer and flash repeatedly, as if it were trying to prolong it's existence. A single tear slid down Artemis's face.

"Artemis, I promise to help you and the other gods save Olympus." Artemis wiped her eyes and looked at me hopefully. She smiled.

"I will use my true form to shield you and Percy from the impact. Cover your eyes!" Percy and I did as we were told. I heard an explosion rivaling that of a nuclear warhead and felt a slight thud as we hit the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. Artemis was nowhere to be seen. Percy got up, shaken, but fine. I felt better, as if I had been healed by the explosion. We were at Camp Half-Blood, in front of Cabin One. There was a blackened area around 10 feet wide around us. Everyone at camp rushed up and questioned us about what had happened.

When we got to the part about the old man, Chiron's eyes darkened. "We must speak about this matter privately." Percy and I followed Chiron into the Big House. Chiron suddenly turned around to face us. Who do you think that old man was?

"We...we don't know, Chiron." Percy said, speaking for the first time since he got bit by the Drakon.

"You should. Well, let's start with this. Who is his wife?" Chiron asked.

"If we don't know him, how would we know who is wife is?" I replied.

"You, " Chiron was interrupted by Hazel, "Chiron, Thalia, Percy, come quick! A tornado is about to hit the camp!"

"A tornado? At this time of year? Impossible!" Chiron raised his voice.

"The weather sure doesn't seem to think so," Hazel replied. We stepped outside and sure enough, a massive tornado was sweeping across the countryside, heading straight for us.

An deep voice boomed across the valley, "Die by the hands of the Sky and the Winds!"

**A/N: Sorry for being inactive for a week. I was(and still am) in Pensacola Beach, Florida. Not much time to write when I'm swimming, making sand-castles, and other beach things. Again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Also, PM me the correct identity of the old guy and get a shoutout and a virtual cookie!**

**(I also wanted to share a song that I like with you guys every chapter.) **

**Song for Chapter 6: Over You – Daughtry (What I Want is also good.)**


End file.
